Pirarah
Roadblocks that read "UNDER CONSTRUCTION" covers the page, and there's a small post-it note on one of the signs. "Construction will commence once owner stops being lazy"* Personality Background (I'll edit this later, just copy/pasting what I wrote on the KPHQ long ago because this page looks way too empty.) Pirarah's story start slightly different than the other's, because the people who made him weren't the same as those who made the "XZ" series, these people's bought some of the research data that the XZ people had managed to piece together and decided to make a fish-Keronjin weapon of their own ... Well, they claim to have bought it anyway, but it was more likely that they got the information with less legal means, seeing as the government had no knowledge on this. And to add insult to injury, they dubbed their project series "XC". Aaanyways, the purpose was basically the same, creating a biological weapon that could handle conditions such as water pressure and lack of air better than the average Keronian. However, the difference between these people and those who were in charge of the "regular" series is that the ones making XC didn't give a damn about appearances, as they had no intention whatsoever of letting this weapon walk around freely. So they leafed through the research information they had, got the necessary equipment and went to work with choosing a fish specie, and since Pekopon seemed popular for past choces of fish species, they went to work with finding a ferocious thing that would make a good weapon. And, since the scientists in this line of work has a thing for messing up, they chose the Piranha for it's bloodthirsty reputation and pretty much skipped actually reading up on those little guys. ( What they didn't realise is that Piranhas, while indeed quite fearsome in larger numbers in the wild, have disappointed a lot of people with how damn timid they become when kept in aquariums in small numbers. Stupid scientists never do their homeworks ... ) Two years later, the project known as "XC04" was awakened when it had grown to slightly above toddler age, and was immediatly put into hard training to become a good weapon, being pitched against other, weaker beings to gradually build up his strenght and bloodthirsty nature. Since absolute obedience is pretty much a requirement when you're raising a potential murder-hybrid, XC04, casually referred to as "Pirarah" was treated as a much lower being pretty much from day one. He was to know who were in charge and obey their orders without question, and was harshly punished if he failed to do so. Now, the scientists had been very confident about this project, they had had everything needed to create a obedient, bloodthirsty murder machine with enough brains to strategize its kills and obey orders flawlessly. Only, it didn't work out quite like that. Pirarah was a capable fighter, that much was certain, but his attitude was everything but what they had wanted, except the obedience part that is ... Because over the course of nine training years, bringing Pirarah's age up to about eleven, he had grown extremely shy and quiet, avoiding conflict at every cost and now only killing his training-scenario opponents when his own life became endangered or the punishments for disobedience became too much. The scientists weren't pleased with this, and finally deemed the project a failure as Pirarah was much to timid to use effectively in combat. (Took them long enough) And since they couldn't really just set him free, Pirarah was to meet the same fate that most of the XZ series had, although for different reasons. The scientist who had volunteered to put him down simply walked into Pirarah's room/cell/whatever, weilding a needle with extremely poisonous contents and expecting no resistance from the meek experiment, since they'd gotten used to him never really resisting, security was pretty lax by this time. So in a last sadistic moment, the scientist decided to tell Pirarah exactly what a failure he was when he couldn't even be the freak they had tried to make, and that as a punishment, his death would be painful and drawn out, and showed off the needle just for good measure. Not exactly looking forward to a painful demise, Pirarah's long dormant survival instinct kicked in and dragged the bloodthirst along from the recesses of his subconscious just for good measure, resulting in a very violent reaction. In simpler terms, He lost it completely. Said needle was ripped away from the surprised scientist and found it's mark in said guy's eye, and Pirarah, who noticed the idiot had even left the door to his holding place unlocked, took the chance and wrecked absolute, bloody hell on any and all scientists, guards and lesser experiments that he happened to come across in his crusade throughout the building. It didn't help much that he got bloodied tooth, quite litterally, from his first kill aside from the poisoned one, which served to further push his more civilised consciousness into the back of his head. Barely avare and ruled by his instinct alone, he was more like what the scientists had wanted ... Except that it was now minus the obedience. Some unknown time later, when the red mist that had obscured his conscious vision cleared away, he was greeted with a sight that could've been taken out of a horror/splatter movie, there was dead bodies littering the floor and blood everywhere, a good amount of it he found on himself, with very little of it being his own. Quite damn horrified by this scene, and knowing that he had caused it, he did what one might expect from a 11 year old. He found an exit and ran like hell. It took some time and a lot of effort, most effort from hiding from the people he suspected might might want to kill him, he eventually found his way to the ocean, where he lived a bit happier for some months before he found a strange bunch of Keronians who looked, smelled and behaved differently from the people he had come across before and more like him. And he hesitantly approached them, since he was still a child, and firently company was something he had yearned for for a long time. It didn't take long for him to be accepted, and now, at around age fifteen, he still lives quite happily with these people. Which are known as "The Devil Fish Tribe" in case you hadn't guessed it. Relations In the world of RP Fun Facts *Like most of his fellow crewmates, Pirarah does not have a birthday, due to being an experiment. Instead, he has adopted the 31st of July as his birthday of sorts, marking the anniversary of the day he joined the DFT. *Pirarah does not mix well with the hammocks onboard the ship. Despite having slept in them for four years now, he still hasn't gotten used to them and fall out of his almost every night. *The first sketch of Pirarah was drawn in chemistry class and pictured a Pirarah who, not only completely lacked understanding on why it was wrong to bite/eat other keronians, but was also intended to be female. Needless to say, he changed A LOT before first being posted on the KPHQ forum. Yet his appearance remains pretty much the same. Tropes -Bad Dreams (Often brought on by his past experiences in the lab) -Badass Adorable (To the degree that he's theorised to be one third puppy.) -Beware The Nice Ones (You really don't want to make him angry) -Berserk Button -Chaotic Good -Dark And Troubled Past (And HOW!) -Genetic Engineering Is The New Nuke (Or at least a popular bandwagon according to Keron's scientists) -Gone Horribly Right (As the scientists learned in the end...) -Heroic BSOD (He's had a few) -More Teeth Than The Osmond Family (C'mon, he's part Piranha, that's to be expected.) -Nakama (We love this trope.) -Pirate -Ragtag Group Of Misfits -Superpowered Evil Side (Not superpowered as much as no restraints, the other side will happily put that decade of training to use.) -The Drag Along (To Nagogo) -The Quiet One (It took months before he even spoke his first word after joining the DFT) -The Woobie (Take a look at the other tropes listed and tell me he's not, it doesn't help that his RPer loves to put him through bad things.) -Tykebomb (Genetic engineering and years of training can do that.)